tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Stitches back to the MUX! ;Recent posts: * June 16 - "EDC Training Operation" - Flint suggests the Joes work with the Autobots on their new training course. * June 16 - "Driving Course now open!" - Cuffs reports on a new course on which new Autobots can learn to savely drive. * June 16 - "Requisition Request Form" - Crimson Guard Immortal 1930 requests test subjects and material for her hormone experiments * June 16 - "Attention Cobra: Volunteers needed" - Crimson Guard Immortal 1930 begins recruiting subjects for her experiments. * June 29 - "Re: Convoy problems" - Imager reports about the lack of success in the search for Razorclaw * June 29 - "PROCEDURAL SHIFT" - The Decepticons change their convoy tactics in the face of increased Autobot pressure. * July 8 - "A Friendly Reminder!" - Lifeline chastises the Joes about overeating during the Independence Day holiday. * July 9 - "High Alert" - Ace locks down the Pit following the discovery of an unauthorized communication device. * July 11 - "The Spirit of Freedom" - Springer reports on the cleanup following the crash of The Spirit of Freedom. * July 11 - "AAR: Freedom Down -- Hull Assault" - Razorclaw reports on the successful destruction of The Spirit of Freedom. * July 14 - "Move to Autobot City" - Ace announces the Joes' move to Autobot City. ;New pages: * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 1" ::Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, ''the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" ::Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" ::Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! *'Alley-Viper 5197' ::Cobra agent who took part in the 2015 attack on the Pit *'AVAC 5125' ::Cobra pilot *'Crimson Neo-Viper' ::Crimson Guard enhanced guards *'Crimson Shadow‎' ::Crimson Guard special ops *'El-Hassim Military Base' :A training facility in Iraq *'Magnificent Six' ::Autobot subgroup *'Megadeath' ::Insane Decepticon *'Quarrel' ::G.I. Joe vehicle driver *'Star-Viper 4999‎' ::Cobra pilot *'Wildcat' ::G.I. Joe missile/tank specialist * Autobot Offensive TP - The Autobots are making a push to take over territory on Cybertron. *'Betrayal of the Autobots TP - An explosion rips through Autobot City - is Jetfire behind the attack? ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ''"The Autobots won't be played for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a mechanical genius, as interested in why things work as how. A caring father in his late thirties, Spike prefers construction work over academic pursuits, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment that comes with building something with his own hands. He has an artist's heart, and he relates well with the Autobots, who have been his friends since he was fourteen years old. Spike has a great respect for Optimus Prime, and he shares the Autobots' intense hatred for the Decepticons because he understands their purpose and ideals more than he admires their powers and abilities. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse